The invention relates to an integrator and to an error amplifier incorporating the integrator.
Integrators are fundamental building blocks that are used in a great variety of applications. A conventional integrator basically accumulates electric charge in a capacitor and is therefore analog by nature. Some low power applications have a power save mode in which most of the normal functionality is disabled. Examples are portable telecommunication sets which are usually battery-powered. When normal operation is resumed, the application ideally continues as if it had never stopped. If the application uses an integrator, however, the value of the integral will have drifted with time, and there will be a discontinuity upon resumption of normal operation.